Crescendo
by EruditeEnchantress
Summary: All dreams that you may have dreamt, all dreams that you forge, must come to fruition or furor. Mada Hashi Mito.


**Title ** - Crescendo

**Authoress** - EruditeEnchantress

**Characters/Pairing** - Madara/Hashirama/Mito

**Summary** - All dreams, if begun must end.

**Warnings ** - Yaoi

**Ratings** - M

**A|N - **This is my first post on Fanfiction so I ask you to be as critical as you allow yourself to be.

* * *

_"It was no longer his absence that wounded me, but my growing indifference to it. Forgetting, however calming, was also a reminder of infidelity to what I had at one time held so dear." _  
_― Alain de Botton, On Love  
_

* * *

Memories dusted on butterfly wings

Iridescent as the lull of diamond rings

.

Violet grape wine on his lips

Heels raised to their very tips

.

Beneath sun bleached scarlet curls

A brand new world majestically unfurls

.

The wine clad taste of a tender first kiss

Of the clasp of lashes in wayward bliss

.

Of the soft scent of evening wafting about

In honey hues inducing a thought-drought

.

They lived an eternity in a moment

And the world, to their will, bent

.

Woven with a sun streaked window

Bright as sin, soft and gently aglow

.

The grains of her wooden table comfort

mind by day and back by night, and sort

.

Ink writ dreams, that curl with each curve

And stroke by turns and always do serve

.

And so it spun, their legendary tale

Hard as granite, smooth as shale

.

Of a man and a wife he did not want

For he loved too rashly and it did haunt

.

The love of another with dark, dark eyes

A cynical smile on lips that taste of goodbyes

.

A siren by right and brother in arm

Longing had brought him to harm

.

For power, desire, ambition and love

And _him, _for they were as hand in glove

.

For once, the dark, dark eyes had smiled so bright,

With all the love in the world, so gloriously alight

.

A Falcon in the sky, soaring high

A blade in battle, a sweetened lie

.

Borne in skin of angels and light

A crown of flowers and utter delight

.

Sweet as tea and coarse as rye

Cast by all in a heaven toned dye

.

They were alive, the two of them

Cloaked in forests and battle as hem

.

They emerge victorious each time

And drunkenly celebrate with a colorful rime

.

The night is awash in a sprinkle of stars

And whispered endearments and perusing scars

.

A vision is spread between them like a blanket

Of a home, of a country, of a happy racket

.

Bronzed, sweat hewn skin met dark, dark eyes

Twining lips, searing sighs and harsher cries

.

Calloused fingers through wind swept hair

Eager, curious lips dare with wanton care

.

As dark, dark eyes and pale, pale skin

Trembles against _him_ in a silent din

.

The night is spent and so are they

They lie in silence with nothing to say

.

They clothe in the still rising dawn

They smile and feast on baby corn

.

They greet the morn for their vow

With vigor and the weight of a plough

.

Days turn to weeks and the weeks to years

And still his passion crackles and sears

.

Until a fateful morn their dream was spun,

In toil and blood and a hundred deeds done

.

It remained but one step from reality

When a debt claimed _him_ in fealty

.

Scarlet sings in his dark, dark eyes

Fear flushes the Lord's stifled sighs

.

But Lord does not budge and neither does he

And the defeat in _his_ eyes is what makes him flee

.

And wedded is _he_ to a scarlet haired bride

Who smiles serenely and claims _his_ side

.

Fury simmers and throttles in red

And stains it permanently, or so was said

.

His fury is ice to the sunshine of the bride

He feels dead to the man who took her in stride

.

He feels dead to himself, for they were one

Deed by deed, He and _He_ came undone

.

Split like a lightning scarred tree

He left, claiming a desire to be free

_._

_He _let him leave with a silent nod,

Lips in a line, back straightas a rod

.

Cold, dark eyes met despairing black

All the colder for its emotive lack

.

He spun around and walked out the gate

And shrunk his heart to only cradle hate

.

The night is studded with sparkling star

Like glitter flecks stuck in viscous tar

_._

_He_ returns home to a slightly strained smile

And the smell of ink and lack of any wile

.

To tasteless tea and listening ears

That is soothing in silence and for fears

_._

_He_ is disenchanted with her dark, dark eyes

She is deaf to his nightmare induced cries

.

They cling in the darkness, by their finger little

And the fact is lost in their morning skittle

_._

_He_ is their leader- Righteous and strong

_He_ is their brother, who could do no wrong

_._

_He_ is their masterpiece, immortalized by song

_He_ is their prayer, writ in their temple gong

.

She is nothing but his wife in name

Brought by contract with no other claim

.

Yet as the nightmares claw deeply in

_He _turns to her, cradled by shoulder and chin

.

Years breach the wall of memory and wreathe

The ghost of a boy into a living wraith

.

He stands perpetually at the corner of _his_ sight

Mockery weaving through _his_ breath at _his_ plight

.

He sneers at the faithless smiles

Of limpet Lords and political wiles

.

He smirks at _his_ struggle, sarcastic and wry

He spits in _his_ dreams, chokes every cry

.

And she-_his_ bride,_ his_ wife- still stays by _his_ side

With tasteless tea and empty words flung wide

.

They dream of a world unexplored and muse

Of possibilities, in silent apologies form a truce

.

The rising dawn is similar yet different

With tentative hope and heartblood spent

.

The days are spent at their respective desks

In silence and brushwork and no risks

.

Until time smoothes the broken, jagged side

And cements their bonds with affection and pride

.

Until the hours begin to feel like hours

Until they could peaceably share covers

.

Until writ in blood and ink and seals

Was the Kyuubi, within her as she heals

.

Fear pervaded his heart, bottomless

Sinking, stressful and sleepless

.

Until the Healer spoke of luck and rapid healing

And discusses the aftermath of the sealing

.

Fractured limbs, accelerated heartbeat

Twin chakras and increased body heat

.

Voice cool and utterly professional

Eyes fearful, unsure, glazed and dull

.

People spoke of the monstrosity that did befall

The queen of their king, and were in thrall

.

Of the queen who sought to vanquish all foe

And spoke little and seemed as gentle as a doe

.

At last they were allowed to meet

She requested him to take a seat

.

You are their protectress, claimed he

You are too kind, modestly spoke she

.

I speak no lie, was his quiet whisper

With invisible blush and clear eyes on her

.

Dark, dark eyes met warm black

With throat dry and jaw slack

.

As a thousand emotions simmered

And spread upon her cheek, unseemly red

.

Thus sparks a different story of love

That began with tea on a wooden stove

.

That grew from affection to much more

From silent dawns and standing at the door

.

Silent rituals built act by act, deed by deed

Born of kindred spirits and hope borne seed

.

Home, country was built by the side of his wife

Who stood by his side through war and strife

.

A formidable foe, a doe eyed heroine

Softly aglow and still as brilliant as sin

* * *

This piece was inspired by the wonderful "coincident" who I _know_ is an exemplary authoress. Maybe if you liked my story-poem hybrid, please do go check out her stories. :)

Your reviews are fuel for for my writing, so do review.

Erudite Enchantress.


End file.
